Angel
Angels are spiritual humanoid beings with large wings on their backs. Description Seen as divine beings, though some have been swayed to lesser purposes. Nearly all known angels are female. Archangels are notably colored in white. Origins Generally speaking, Angels tend to be precursors, built towards the genesis of a world's conception. As such they are often older, wiser, and sometimes completely mythicized in modern thinking. In: AKTOS Angel History Secrets of the First Angel have been locked away in the Ark for centuries. It is known that the Seraphs were created first to guard the Ark. Over time, the Lord Angels were created and became responsible for overseeing the further creation of angels. The Angels of Soralan have the oldest history in Aktos, and the homeland of Soralan grew steadfast until the Seraph Arehana launched the Confiscation, a series of expeditions out of Soralan to the non-angelic lands, specifically to remove Anima power and ultimately to steal Terna the Cradle, the only power source capable of rivaling the Ark. The angels were successful in robbing the cradle after Arehana authorized the creation of a wave of new angels. They were strong, fast, and smart, but lacked the detail that went into their predecessors. They overcame Ikora in numbers, and Terna was brought to the Seraphs to prevent its power from being used by another. With the help of an apostle, the Anima did the unthinkable and broke into Soralan and recaptured the Cradle. Arehana was vanquished in battle and replaced by Seraph Akiala. The angels have made no moves against the anima since then. Nevertheless they remain the largest host in the known dimensions and will defend their homeland in the name of glory and honor. Types of Angels Metromian Albatre Angels of pure WHITE, their power is amplified within Zone ZERO. Ciel The BLACK angels, what they lack in principles they make up for in trickery. Retho Once-resplendent white now marred with GOLD, they use mortal weapons imbued with angelic power. Yarta Captured and re-assigned, they are now more technical construct than holy vessel. GREEN energy runs through their armor. Zahiaf Of rare and mysterious origin, the VIOLET Zahiaf walk the line between angel and martial artist. Aktoskin Predominantly bathed in splendid WHITE, drawing power from the Ark located in Soralan, home of the Aktoskin angels. Hierarchy Seraphs Caretakers of the Throne which houses Venko the Ark. Cherubs Guardians of the Gate to Soralan. Elders Judges of Soralan. Lords Overseers of other angels. Dynamics Miraculous workers outside of Soralan. Powers Angels that abandoned the throne and draw power from stars and planets. Proof that angels are superior beings that do not require the strength of the Ark to be mighty. Principals They watch other races in Aktos Archangels Messengers between other angels and non-angels. Usually the only angel class to be seen by commoners. Angelcraft Angelic Might Angels are inherently gifted with Angelic Might, a seemingly unlimited source of power. Numerous abilities are made available through this. Angelic Light Angels are capable of dressing themselves in Angelic Light, an aura that covers their entire body. It can form an armor giving them defensive capabilities, enhance their movement, and even be expelled as an attack. Angelic Flight Their wings let them fly but it is their light that lets them levitate and move quickly. Combined they are capable of going most anywhere. Angelic Sight The gaze of an angel is enough to tell when someone is speaking the truth. This ability is tied to their cloaking, letting them see other angels, as well as through the guises of other beings such as the anima. Oratoria Channeling Angelic Might through voice is called Oratoria. For combat purposes, the term usually specifies the War Hymns. Cloaking Angels can easily make themselves undetectable to other beings, and sometimes even to one another. Weapons When they do engage in combat, their signature weapon is the Angelic Lance (or Pole or Spear). Infusing angelic power into a weapon grants incredible power but only for a limited time. As such most angels intend to end fights with one hit. IN GAME * War Angel * Guardian Angel * Divine Angel Quotes "A rustle of wings, a flash of light, and the presence of power." -Aktoskin saying